Raven and Nightcrawler
by leobutler
Summary: A new start with his uncles is just the thing for a broken Raven/Harry. Slash and other warnings are inside. Harry/Kurt and Logan/Remus. UPDATED! NEW CHAPTER 3!
1. Clouds Below The Raven

**Raven and Nightcrawler**

**( Disclaimer) I don't own Harry Potter or X- Men.**

**Warnings: Slash, Language, Smoking, Alcohol, and Violence.**

**Bashing: Bobby, Kitty and James Potter.**

**Pairings: Harry/ Kurt ( Nightcrawler), Logan/ Remus, Rogue/ Pyro, Jean/ Scott, Bobby/ Kittty and more to come.**

**Side note: Kurt will not look like he did in X2 but like in cartoon show X-Men Evolution, so he is not blue in public. Kurt has just turned sixteen and Harry is about to turn seventeen in this fic. Lily died in childbirth. Remus isn't a werewolf he's a wolf shifter mutant. Not following the storyline of X2 or X3. I have never read any of the X-Men comics so the story will mostly be AU with bits of the first movie.**

**Chapter 1**

**Clouds Below The Raven**

Harry looked away from the window to his right to see that his uncle Moony had finally relaxed enough to fall asleep on the plane. Even though his uncle has been on a plane many times before he still stresses out on the take off.

Remus and his mate Logan try to visit him every other month for a week since he was six. It was around the time he turned six that his father James found out he was a mutant. Soon after that discovery he found out that Remus was a mutant too so started to blame Remus for tainting his son. Remus soon after moved to America with Logan.

Harry quietly asked one of the flight attendant for a blanket for his uncle, before quickly turning back to look out the window. Harry noticed that the flight attendant was staring at his face a little too long for his liking.

He had scar running down from his left eyebrow all the way to the top of his left cheek. The scar and many others that weren't physical ones were one of the many reasons why he was currently on his way with his uncle Moony to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters in New York.

_**(Flashback)**_

When Harry walked into the living room his sensitive nose could pick up the still strong burning odor of the firewhiskey that James was so fond of from earlier. He had just came home from his job at the zoo to find out that James was still passed out on the couch and not at work.

"James get your drunk ass up! Kingsley needed you at work an hour ago." said Harry giving the couch a hard kick.

"What the fuck do you want boy!" yelled James as he woke to Harry's voice. He got up from the couch and started his clumsy way to the kitchen.

"I wanted you to get your ass up so you won't get fuckin' fired!" Harry yelled back. Harry already knew that Kingsley was at his wits end on what to do with James's drinking problem.

"Don't take that tone with me you little freak." growled James as he went on with his search though the kitchen for another bottle of firewhiskey. Harry knew that James wouldn't find any since he got rid of all the alcohol in the house before going to work after seeing that James passed out on the couch earlier.

"You're not going to find your 'Power Juice' today James." said Harry casually.

"What did you do you worthless beast!" yelled James as he get into Harry's personal space. Harry could smell the alcohol on James's breath.

Harry eyes suddenly turned cat like before he closed his eyes and took a calming breath. He could feel his fingernails itching to grow into lethal claws. Harry could feel his charmed necklace starting to be canceled out by his magic in his anger. The closer his magic was to breaking the charm the more his true appearance was showing.

When he opened his eyes again he heard a loud slap before he felt a sharp pain over the left half of his face.

"I better not see your freakish face again or I'll do more then just give you a fuckin' scratch! Understand!"

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Harry was brought out of his dark thoughts by the pilot's voice over the intercom telling them that they are getting ready to land.

"Moony, hey wake up the plane about to land." said Harry giving Moony firm shake to wake him up.

"What I'm up? Stop it with the mini earthquake, Harry." said a ruffled Remus, his hair in all different directions from his nap.

"We're about to land uncle Moony so buckle up." said Harry while rolling his eyes at his uncle's earthquake comment.

After finally finding he luggage and getting feeling back into his arm from Moony's death grip that he had during the landing of the plan. Harry couldn't wait to get to the mansion so he could take off his charmed necklace.

The two soon exited the airport to find Logan outside with a black and blue Dodge Charger Mopar 2011(A/N pic on my facebook page). Harry could admit that he was drooling over the car.

Logan quickly walked up to them and helped put the luggage away. Once that was done Logan gave him a quick hug before gently grabbing his chin to look at the scar on my face. Wolverine lets out a soft growl his eyes turning a dark amber, he signed before saying.

"Let's go home cub."

It took only twenty minutes and not forty to get the mansion with Logan behind the wheel. Harry looked around after exiting the car to see a older looking man in a wheelchair, a young woman with all white hair and a young man with red tinted glasses.

"Hello Harry and welcome to my school for the gifted."

**Please tell me what do you think so far? Next Harry and Kurt meet. If you like this story please check out my other ones next.**

**Please check out and like my facebook page. Just Google leobutlerfic (all one word ). I have a pic of the car Logan had at the airport. **

**Remember Reviews Equals Love**

_~Ciera~_

_I'm a girl. Leo is my cat's name._


	2. The Mirror's True Reflection

**Raven and Nightcrawler**

**( Disclaimer) I don't own Harry Potter or X- Men.**

**Warnings: Slash, Language, Smoking, Alcohol, and Violence.**

**Bashing: Bobby, Kitty and James Potter.**

**Pairings: Harry/ Kurt ( Nightcrawler), Logan/ Remus, Rogue/ Pyro, Jean/ Scott, Bobby/ Kittty and more to come.**

**Side note: Kurt will not look like he did in X2 but like in the cartoon X-Men Evolution. Harry and Remus are both mutants and wizards. All mutants that have animal characteristics "Feral" like Wolverine, Harry and Remus to name a few have more animalistic side in their thinking at times.**

**Key:**

**Animal within talking- **_∞ Pretty kitty.∞_

**Parseltongue- **_•~ Weirdo in pink.~•_

**Thoughts- **' The tree will tell your future.'

**Chapter 2**

**The Mirror's True Reflection**

*Please read over my side note before continuing*

(Last Chapter)

**"Hello Harry and welcome to my school for the gifted."**

"Hello to you to sir." said Harry polity before walking up to shake the wheelchaired bound men's hand.

" None of this sir business. Just call me Professor Xavier. Now Let me interduce you to some of your soon to be professors. To my left is Scott Summers or Cyclops and he is the auto shop and geography professor. The lovely lady to my right is Ororo Munroe or Storm, and she will be your history and art professor."

Harry quickly walked up and shook hands with his new professors while interducing himself.

"Nice to meet you two and I'm Harry Po- Lupin but I like going by Raven more." Harry's eyes flash when he also most said Potter. He was glad when Remus and Logan offered to adopted him before they left for America. He never wanted to hear his father's name again.

After promising that he would meet up with Remus and Logan later, he went on his hour long tour with Professor Xavier to learn the layout of the mansion. During their tour Harry meet Rogue, Pyro and Jean Grey. At the end of the tour he was taken to his room which he would be sharing with another new student that came here a few weeks earlier.

His new roommate's name was Kurt if he remembered what Professor Xavier said correctly. Harry was also told that he would be meeting his new roommate after Kurt came back from his trip into town with some of the other students.

After Harry unpacked his luggage on his side of the room, he slowly removed his charmed necklace. Harry closed his eyes before turning to face the full size mirror in the room.

Without the his necklace his eyes had a slit pupil like a cat would have. His ears now had a long point to them and in the view behind him he could see his long black tail moving from side to side. He then looked down at his hands as his nails started became longer and turn into black poisonous claws.

He got a small smirk in his face as he remember scratching James face with them after coming out of his shock at being slapped.

Harry quickly shook his head to get rid of his dark thoughts for the second time today, before looking back to his face in the mirror. For some reason the scar the James left him with won't heal even with magic and his natural healing abilities.

He opened his mouth to bares his four elongated and sharp canines. He had two on top and two on his bottom row of teeth. The two in the bottom being slightly shorter than the top ones.

Harry gave a small smile at finally being able to look at his true appearance after being forced to wear his charmed necklace since he was six. Taking deep breath he decided to leave his necklace in the drawer of his nightside table.

He was about to go to the door when a light smell of brimstone entered the room.

_**BAMF**_

Harry quickly got into a striking position and hissed at the intruder with his tail straight up.

"Oh shit! Oh new roommate right. I am so sorry for startling you. I'm Kurt Wanger by the way or Nightcrawler." said the now identified Kurt with a blush as he took a step back and raised is hands to show he wasn't a threat.

Harry looked over his new roommate before getting out of his attack position. "Its ok I'm Harry Lupin by the way, but I like going by Raven better." said Harry while he continued to check out Kurt's lean body.

The two decided to play different card games that they both know. During the different games any time Harry's hand accidentally brushed Kurt's hand he (Kurt) would blush lightly, the blush going across his tanned checks. After both Harry and Kurt having won and lost a few hands they just started to talked for awhile.

Then as Kurt was telling him about his first week at the manor, Harry noticed that Kurt was fidgeting with a bracelet he had on his left wrist.

"Kurt are you ok?" asked Harry.

"Yeah I'm find Harry just thinking about taking this off." said Kurt quietly.

When Harry got a closer look at the bracelet he saw it was the same as his necklace that Remus made for him. His mind quickly figure out why Kurt smelled so plain to him now.

"Oh its ok you can take it off. I would really like to meet my new roommate." he said with a smile.

Kurt smile back before taking off his bracelet to show his true appearance.

Kurt's slightly tanned skin was now a dark blue. His soft brown eyes were now a bright yellow, round ears now had a point to them like Harry's did. And his ten long piano fingers turned into six longer then human fingers. Something on the side of Kurt caught Harry's eye. Kurt seemed to have a tail to but he had a triangle shape at the end of it.

Harry was about to say how cool 'Hot' he looked when a sudden spike of lust shot though his entire body when he finally caught Kurt's scent without his charmed bracelet on.

∞ _Mate! Must have what is ours. Need. ∞ _purred Raven in a seductive voice within Harry.

Harry's eyes went completely wide in shock. A little bit of red could be scene bleeding over his dark green eyes the more Raven fought to get to their mate.

"Sorry Kurt but I just remembered that I have to meet Logan and Remus after I was done unpacking. Talk to later bye." said Harry over his shoulder as he ran out of the room leaving behind a hurt and sad Kurt.

**Please tell me what you think of the story so far. A pic of what Harry looks like is on my facebook page. Just Google leobutlerfic (all one word). Please check it out and like it.**

**Next Remus and Logan try to calm a panicking Harry.**

**Remember Reviews Equals Love**

_~Ciera~_

_I'm a girl. Leo is my cat's name._


	3. A Feral Rocking Good Time

**Raven and Nightcrawler**

**( Disclaimer) I don't own Harry Potter or X- Men.**

**Warnings: Slash, Language, Smoking, Alcohol, and Violence.**

**Bashing: Bobby, Kitty and James Potter.**

**Pairings: Harry/ Kurt ( Nightcrawler), Logan/ Remus, Rogue/ Pyro, Jean/ Scott, Bobby/ Kittty and more to come.**

**Side note: Kurt will not look like he did in X2 but like in the cartoon X-Men Evolution. Harry and Remus are both mutants and wizards. All mutants that have animal characteristics "Feral" like Logan, Harry and Remus to name a few have more animalistic side in their thinking at times.**

**Key:**

**Animal within talking- **_∞ Pretty kitty.∞_

**Parseltongue- **_•~ Weirdo in pink.~•_

**Thoughts- **' The tree will tell your future.'

**Chapter 3**

**A Feral Rocking Good Time**

(Last Chapter)

**"Sorry Kurt but I just remembered that I have to meet Logan and Remus after I was done unpacking. Talk to later bye." said Harry over his shoulder as he ran out of the room leaving behind a hurt and sad Kurt.**

Harry quickly ran all the way to Logan and Remus's room, while at the same time trying to control his Feral side that just wanted to go back to Kurt and claim him as their mate.

∞ _Come on Harry you know that Kurt will be ours in the end so why fight it?∞ _Raven whispered in a husky voice.

'We will court him. And not just jump him before we're all ready for that step. We are seeing Wolverine and Moony and that's final.' growled Harry his eyes now two separate colors, the left one a deep ruby red and the right one was his natural dark green eye color.

∞_Fine we'll start courting ours little demon after talking to Wolverine and Moony.∞_

Glad that that battle was over Harry opened Logan and Remus's door only to wish that he had knocked first. He then calmly backed out and shut the door behind him before putting a silencing spell around him and his uncle's room. Harry took a big lung full of air before yelling.

"Oi quit shagging my uncle and get dress so you guys can help your panicking nephew!"

A loud thud followed by a lot of cursing was his answer.

∞_We could be doing that to our little demon right now if you won't so stubborn.∞ _whined Raven.

"Shut up!" yelled Harry, right when Logan opened the door.

"I found my mate. Now help me!" said Harry while walking into Remus and Logan's room, before Logan could say anything.

**10 minutes later Kurt POV**

After seeing Harry run out of what used to be their room, Kurt decided to go talk to Professor Xavier. Hoping to see if he could get Harry a new room mate that would make him feel more comfortable.

Making it to the Professor's office in record time, Kurt was about to knock when he heard his name being called. He turned around to see Harry down the hall.

"Kurt can we talk for a minute." said Harry looking hopeful Kurt.

"Ok." I said thinking that he wanted to talk about getting a new roommate.

**I'm sorry for the long wait and short chapter. Next chapter will be about Harry and Kurt talking about what Harry found out.**

**Remember Reviews Equals Love**

_~Ciera~_


End file.
